


Thanks

by boundxdoll



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dialogue, Gallavich, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundxdoll/pseuds/boundxdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic based off of some of the promo pictures circulating for Shameless-US season 4 episode 8 or 9. It's Mickey sitting at the table with Liam. I decided to write a fic where he talks to Liam about his problems, and gets some reassurance from an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

“Hey uh Mickey, watch Liam for a minute while I go get my school stuff together,” Lip half asked but more so just instructed as he vanished up the stairs to his old room. 

“Wai--fuck.” Mickey was cut off and left staring at the kid in the highchair. “What are you lookin’ at?” He asked in a gruff tone, but there was no malice there. Honestly, he was nervous, kids weren’t really his thing. Hell he skipped the birth of his being born after-all. That was different though. He never wanted that kid in the first place, that was a situation he didn’t want reminded of. 

“Juice!” The toddler exclaimed as he pointed at the fridge. 

“You want some juice? Yeah, okay,” Mickey sighed pushing away from the table and taking Liam’s sippy cup. Rummaging through the fridge he found some apple juice and got it for the kid, soon returning with a full sippy cup and putting it in front of Liam. “There you go, kid.” 

“Thanks!” Liam squeaked as he took the cup and started drinking.

“Hey kid, you keep secrets right?” Mickey asked, even though he knew the answer. “I got a big secret I ain’t told anyone, I’m in love with your brother...I think I’ve known it for some time now, but I never had the balls to say it. Now he’s all fucked up and I just want to fix him, I wanna bring back the Ian that used to smile, heh, it was a real smile, the kind that put Christmas to shame. He’s the only person I ever really cared about outside of my family and I just wanna tell him. I guess telling you is the first step to really telling anyone ain’t it? ‘Cause you’re not gonna go running around and telling anyone. There is just a lot of stuff I can’t figure out right now, like if he’s my boyfriend or we’re just hanging in limbo, or if I should even try and tell him how I feel. I don’t think I could handle being hurt over this...not again.” Mickey stopped talking rubbing his hand over his face. “Look at me talking to some kid about all of this.” 

Lip had been on his way back down when he stopped at the top of the steps to listen to what Mickey had been saying. When it seemed like he was finished Lip descended the stairs. “Hey thanks for watching him.” Lip said with a soft smile as he picked Liam and his half drank juice up. “I wasn’t trying to listen...but uh, I think you should talk to Ian, tell him how you feel…” pausing for a moment to look at the man he once deemed unsuitable for his brother. “And you’re not the only one who’s talked to Liam about this stuff, we all have, he’s a good listener. If you ever need to talk to him again, just let me know, or hey, you can talk to me. We’re in this together. We all want Ian back.” He didn’t give Mickey time to get mad, or reply as he grabbed the diaper bag and headed out with Liam. 

Looking at the door as it closed Mickey let out a heavy sigh. “Thanks.”


End file.
